<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seduce &amp; Destroy by prblygotddyissues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387252">Seduce &amp; Destroy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblygotddyissues/pseuds/prblygotddyissues'>prblygotddyissues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblygotddyissues/pseuds/prblygotddyissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his head is worth a lot of money and the reader is willing to do anything to get it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seduce &amp; Destroy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first work on here also my tumblr @arabianbeautyblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girls gotta do what shes gotta do </p>
<p>(Y/N)! </p>
<p>YAH!?</p>
<p>HURRY UP WE”RE LEAVING THIS DUMP </p>
<p>i guess that it doesnt matter now we got who and what we came here for. i sighed and ran in the direction my bosses voice came in. a couple guards came my way and started shooting at me. I hid behind the wall and waited for them to catch up. it didnt take long when one of them passed by me i quickly grabbed him and slit his throat. The other one didnt notice and kept running thinking his partner is still behind him.</p>
<p>Guess its my lucky day i thought. </p>
<p>(Y/N)! </p>
<p>IM COMING</p>
<p>I ran in the car and the driver drove us away. i realized our bounty wasnt with us and i panicked but Toni quickly reashered me.</p>
<p>Dont worry hes in the back</p>
<p>The ride was almost 3 hours long. When the car finally stopped i was relived. Tony paid the driver and then i helped move the body out of the trunk. I looked up and there is another car pulling up next to ours. The driver stepped out and walked towards Tony. While they were talking i removed the bag from the guys head to prove we got the right guy.</p>
<p>“(y/n) bring him over here”</p>
<p>I obeyed and made the guy stand up and walked him over to the to men. One handed me a bag full of cash and i handed him the tied up man in return. <br/>This was a typical night when the club isnt up and running me and a few partners are running errands for Tony. This time i was fortunate enough to go with him. I felt safe around him. Not that i needed protecting it was just comforting to know that there is someone there for me and not trying to kill me. You know? Anywayyyyyy</p>
<p>Tony said we had another job...well it was mostly a job for me he just said he would go with me if anything goes wrong. Which never happens cuz im not a dumbass...anymore</p>
<p>“I hate you”</p>
<p>“I know (y/n)”</p>
<p>The last job for the night was to seduce some night club owner. It was one of those deep undercover missions. Me and some other girls were in the changing room ready to go to the new club he was suppost to be at. The purpose of all of us going at once was so that if he wasnt interested in one of use. It just boasted our odd of getting him in the van. If he didnt like me the other girls still had a chance. Not sure why this guy was worth so much but all of us together...that cant be cheap.</p>
<p>I felt miserable. This wasnt my sort of thing. i usually do the hit and run kind of errands not the undercover for a couple of mounths errands. Secretly i hoped he would approach the other girls. They were pretty to ig but...no...ill be fine hes going to choice one of them and i still got to go home paid in full. There wasnt a reason to worry.</p>
<p>We each walked in in groups of 2. I was with this other woman who i now....oh shit where did she go. </p>
<p>....i am a fucking disaster</p>
<p>whatever i sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Looking around i didnt see anyone i knew around here infact i didnt even see the nightclub owner.</p>
<p>I opened my phone and tried to look him up. According to the internet his name is Jason Todd and he is fineeeee af. I clicked on google images and a variety pictures came up. im not that good with faces but i think ill manage.</p>
<p>i felt someones presence behind me and i quickly turned around. There was a man that looked strangly familiar to the one on my screen.</p>
<p>He ordered 2 drinks and handed me one.  We talked most of the night away after a few drinks i had a lot to say. i completely forgot why i was there. i was so lost in the conversation. I didnt want to be here in the first place. But money is money and lord knows i dont got none of that. But its been hours and he wasnt there. I opened the group chat me and the other girls made in the changing room and they were just as confused as i was. After a while most of them already left. Probly didnt see the point in staying till 3 oclock waiting for a man that wasnt going to show. The man in front of me kept talking but i was still day dreaming. i dont think he noticed because he was still talking and all i had to so was smile and nod.</p>
<p>“My names Jason by the way”</p>
<p>“Oh” :)</p>
<p>“Oh?” :/</p>
<p>“OH!” :0</p>
<p>He looked at me strangley after my third “oh”. Then he smiled and said</p>
<p>“well its getting kind of late id love to take you home if thats ok with you?”</p>
<p>He tried to play it cool but i heard the nervousness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Sure why not just give me a second will you”</p>
<p>“yah np ill wait outside for you”</p>
<p>I quickly texted Tony a quick FU! and went outside to meet him. Thing is i reaaaaalllllyyyyy wanted him to go with one of the other girls. But hey a job is a job.</p>
<p>I stood up, pulled down my skirt and walked towards the exit where he was waiting for me outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i found this in my drafts for a year ago and i dont feel like finshing it butttttt lemme know :3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>